Electronic information is becoming the lifeblood of enterprises and individuals. Information is stored for virtually all aspects of one's life and all transactions that an enterprise engages in. This information is often indexed and stored in directories and/or databases in network repositories.
Furthermore, business communications and personal affairs are conducted over the Internet. The physical location of entities is no longer of any consequence as information and currencies flow nearly instantaneously around the globe via the Internet.
Accordingly, secure communication is essential for virtually all activities of an organization. Information that is proprietary to the organization is often encrypted before being exposed on a network wire and transmitted from a sender to a recipient over a network (e.g., Internet connection, satellite connection, cellular connection, etc.). In fact, often times the very communication protocol used between the sender and recipient for communication with one another over the network is encrypted. For example, enterprises may use Virtual Private Networks (VPN's) tunneled over the Internet between senders and receivers for communication.
Enterprises may also deploy Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) techniques in combination with other security measures in the hopes of thwarting any attempt by someone trying to gain access to confidential information.
Even with all these precautionary measures, intruders and eavesdroppers, with enough motivation and time, can crack even the best encryption techniques and security measures taken by organizations. These malefactors look for patterns occurring in sender-receiver communications, intercept keys, obtain insider information, attempt to dupe legitimate users, etc. for purposes of illegally acquiring confidential information.
Thus, what are needed are improved techniques for encrypting and decrypting data communicated over a network.